Skates of Meeting
by Scarl3tRos314
Summary: When Mako and Bolin are forced to go to school, they aren't too happy about it. Well, until Korra crashes into them with her avatar skates of course! Korra x Mako -I don't own Legend of Korra-
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on this account, so please bear in mind that the first couple chapters will be crappy. This story takes place in a world crossed between ours and the avatar series. Thanks!

Bolin's POV

You know that law that states we are required to go to school until we are 16 years old? Well, Mako and I weren't aware of that rule with all our time out in the streets. So, when we were finally settled down a bit, with Mako being a cop and our cozy little apartment at age 16, the police finally found us and forced us to enroll at Aang Academy.

Pulling out a box of crackers, Pabu and I sat down on the couch of our apartment and started watching the news.

"You will never believe it folks! Once again, Republic City has been saved by the secret avatar, whose identity has not been discovered yet. The Triple Triad and their members have been captured! And, as of late-"

"Hey Bolin, I'm back!" Mako shouted, closing the door. He kicked his muddy shoes off onto the doormat, then plopped down beside me. "Why are you watching the news..?" He fell silent he learned the reason why.

"- there have been multiple 'sightings' but no avatar has been revealed. What is the avatar waiting for? Now, back to the pro banding..."

"Hm," Mako said, "in a couple years we might be on the pro bending team."

"Yeah, but that's going to take forever! I am more interested in the avatar!" I stood up on the couch and started making poses. "Strong! Brave! But oooh so mysterious!"

"Will you stop jumping on the couch? You will break the springs, and we don't have enough money to replace it." Mako stood from. The couch, and walked off to his room. "Well, goodnight Bolin. Don't stay up too late, we have our first day of school and bending practice to tomorrow."

I didn't get the chance to say goodnight back as he stalked off to his room and closed the door behind him. "Goodnight Mako," I mumbled as I laid down on the green sofa he had been jumping on just moments ago. As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what new adventure was in store for us tomorrow.

Mako POV

Nothing had prepared Bolin and I for this.

We stood on the doorstep of Aang Academy in all of its glory. It was two stories tall, and was made out of red bricks. It was obviously for the more rich kids, and I was suddenly glad that the government was paying for my education. Green grass, flower gardens, and maple trees lined the courtyard, and when I looked around I saw three smaller buildings around the main school. Though on each of them I could see a flag with the school's mascot; the Polar Dogs.

"Woah, this is amazing! I can't believe I am here. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Bolin stated repeatedly, pinching himself on the cheek.

I didn't realize that we had stood there for a while, and before I knew it, we were the only ones in the courtyard. Well, we were the only ones until a shout sounded from behind me.

"Watch out! Hahah help me!" I turned around just in time to see a girl smash into me on rollerblades. We both slammed into the ground, and when I looked up I saw giant blue eyes staring back at me.

We both stared for a second, then got back to our senses.

"I am so sorry!" She sprang up, and dusted herself off. I was going to say something, when I saw her shatter her roller blades, and my chin hit the floor. I groaned, and stood up as well.

"H-hey, watch where you're go-" I started, but Bolin too over.

"My brother and I are so sorry.. um.. Can I get a name water angel?" Damn smooth talker.

"Korra. Korra Nagera." She held her hand to Bolin, and he shook it.

"My name is Bolin. This here is my brother Mako."

"Hey." Was all that I managed to say. For some reason this girl made me tongue-tied.

Great. I can't believe I am being awkward as hell.

"So, Korra, how come you were being so fast? And what was with those shattering blades?" He questioned, his get-the-girl mode fully on.

"Oh that?" The water-bender scratched her head, stealing glances and Bolin and I. Um..."

Korra POV

There's no way I could tell them how I made those. To be honest, I used four elements. I made the actual boots out of ice, wheels in stone, powered them with fire, and used the wind to steer. There's no way that I could explain that to them without telling them I am the avatar. I have maintained my secrecy, and I am not giving that up to two strangers, even though one of them is really good looking.

"Well, rollerblades out of ice go way faster." I managed to say. "And why I had to go so fast..." I looked at my watch and gasped in shock. "Oh no I'm late! Ahahahha!" I laughed madly and rushed to the building, with no doubt in my mind that the brothers were running behind me.

Mako POV

Bolin was always a people person, so by the time our first class was over, he already had plans with other people to sit with at lunch. Even though I was the new kid, I could feel stares from the girls around me. Oh dear.

I thought my day couldn't be worse after that. I mean come on, it was only the first day. But then when I walked into my second class, I stopped.

Water lady was right behind my assigned seat.

Korra POV

Ok, I know that Mako guy didn't really like me after I almost broke his spine, but come on. Glares like the one he gave me are quite rude.

When he sat down I said, "look, I sorry I hurt your feeling by tripping over you, but I don't like people to hate me for me just bruising their egos."

"That sucks," I heard him mumble, and I growl.

"Oh come on, just sit with me and my friends for lunch. If you don't like me after that, boo hoo. If you like me, well..." I paused, thinking it over. I smiled wolfishly. "I'll let you figure out that part on your own."

The bell rang for class to start, and we all sat quiet as the teacher walked in and started talking.

Mako POV

"Oh Cooke ooon Mako, at least meet my friends!" Bolin groaned as I shook my head for what must be the hundredth time. I left Bolin and wandered around the cafeteria with my lunch.

Yes, I had actually decided to take up on water lady's deal. What she said made me curious, and I'd rather try to make my own friends rather than comfy up with Bolin's. Time to start my life again. My school life. My fu-

"Glad you could make it bro!" My thoughts screeched to a halt as that same cheerful voice I knew well made its appearance, and she slammed me into a bro hug from behind. She.. Smelled good. No. Nononono she does not!

I shoved her off and stabled myself. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go to your table." Korra smirked, grabbed my wrist, and guided me to the table.

We were greeted with laughter, and people calling out Korra's name. She let go of my wrist, and I made sure she couldn't grab it again.

Everyone around me looked at me as I sat down across from Korra at the table in the corner of the room. They all turned to Korra and she started to explain.

"Hey guys! This is Mako, a friend of mine who is joining us today." She gestured to a very beautiful girl with long, black, curling locks that framed her face perfectly. "This is Asami. She's totally into cars and stuff, which is kind of weird.." Asami punched Korra's arm, and Korra continued. "... But she is one of my best friends.

"And macho man here is Ruse, the coolest water bender you will ever meet. Well, besides me of course. He's also my brother." Ruse laughed, and I did as well.

Everyone was introduced to me, and I quietly snickered at the teasing jokes the group played on each other for the rest of the lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter so soon. I won't be able to keep a consistent schedule, so I won't bother with that. I drew a picture of Korra's uniform, it's in my journal.

Enjoy!

Bolin POV

"Bolin, you idiot, wake the hell up!" Mako yelled in my ear.

The faint calling of my name (aka scream) brought me to answer. "Five more minutes..." And I continued to drool on the couch. Suddenly I felt a kick to my side, and I realized I should've woken up by now. Whoops.

I jumped off of the couch and turned to face my brother, Mako. Standing soldier position, I saluted to him in my pink striped boxers. "Good morning sir!"

"Oh cut the crap! We have 10 minutes to get to the school to collect our uniforms!" Me, being the fashionista of the two of us, (I wish) scrambled around, collecting my phone, shoes, and bag, leaving Mako scrambling to keep up.

Mako's POV

We barely made it. See, this is a very uptight, optional dormitory school (meaning you don't have to stay in a dorm), and being late is almost as bad as sneaking into another dorm. So when we stormed into the doors five seconds before 8:30, everyone kinda just stared at us for a second, then returned to their uniform collecting.

I saw Asami and called out to her. "Oh, hey Mako!" She scrambled over to me in her new uniform. Since she was a non-bender, was whatever color she wanted, and I had to say, she looked really pretty with her fire bender attire. She wore a dark maroon sweater with red trim lining the jacket. A white undershirt and skirt as well as black ballet shoes made it look really good.

"You, you look really good, Asami," was all I could say.

"Why thank you, Mako!" Asami blushed, but quickly regained her poise. "If you need to get your uniform still, you can just walk in that line over there. See you later!" Before I could say anything more, she had slipped away.

"Great, now how am I going to find Korra?" I said to myself. "Oh, whatever." I walked over to the end of the line and started to wait. It wasn't long before another person stood in line behind. I looked at him, and could tell that he was a fire bender. A very, very confident one.

He noticed me staring, and spoke. "Hey man, name's Sukiro."

"Mako."

"Well I see you aren't the talkative type. Mr. Mysterious type, huh?" As he chucked I growled a little. Mr. Mysterious my ass.

"Anywho, I was wondering if that gorgeous lady you spoke to a couple minutes ago was your girlfriend," he smoothly said with his eyebrows raised.

"N-no, she's not my girlfriend, just a good friend. In fact, one of the only ones I have at this school." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Well I guess you have one more friend!" He said slamming his shoulder into mine for an awkward sideways hug that left me arm squished and his smile burning. "Sukiro, that's right. I wouldn't want you to forget that name friend."

We talked the rest of the time we were in line. He asked how I had met hot-stuff Korra, and he laughed when I told him about her skating accident.

"Do you think she has a lot of friends? I mean, I am kinda new here and all..."

"Haha my friend! She is fine and dandy with almost everyone in the school! She only has a couple of enemies, and even they don't have nearly as big of a smile as hers," he droned on, and I tapped his shoulder and glared at him when he started drooling.

I mean, yes, Bolin and I had only been here for a couple of weeks, but people were accepting is better than we had thought. Maybe it was thanks to Korra, maybe even Bolin, but whatever it was, I was just glad we had finally found a good place to be.

Korra POV

I watched from above. Above all of the cars on the road, above the busy signs, and above humanity's touch on the world. Ok, not really. But who cares? I was feeling like a poet. A super ninja poet about to crack the case in another mystery in republic city that is!

I had my hidden avatar stuff on. I was dressed in all black, with a dark brown fur coat draped over my head and shoulders. Super Eskimo Poet Ninja on the case. Stop it mind! I need to concentrate here!

Opening a window as quietly as I could on the two story building, I slowly climbed in.

I looked around the room, calculating the real danger of the mission by the looks of the room. The basement of this building was supposedly keeping plans for blowing up the Aang monument. Hopefully Asami, one of the few people on Earth who knew about me being an avatar, gave me the right information.

I exited the room, and descended down the stairs to the first floor, knocking out a couple of guards on the way. Way, way too easy.

I reached the main floor. It looked like any other house, except for the fact that I knew. It wasn't. I wasn't going to be fooled. I searched the place for a door, and it was hidden under a carpet on the floor. Opening the latch silently, I slipped down.

"But we can't count on whether the avatar is going to be there or not," I could hear one man whisper quietly to at least one other. Ducking behind a wooden crate, I sat and listened intently.

We don't need to! When the avatar comes. To stop us, any water that is carried with her will trigger the bombs. It is foolproof!" A squeaky voices man mentioned.

"Shut up you two. And why are you whispering? There's nobody else hear, you dolts!" A low voice boomed with power.

Ok, time for me to strike. One, two, three, three, three... Ok now!

I jumped out from behind and airbended the three criminals to the ground. All of them earth and fire benders, they fired at me with precision. Rocks, fire, wall, fire, fire. Learning the pattern they used, I was able to fire back quickly. "Take that, idiots! Haha! And that too!" And before I knew it, they were tied up, and in the corner of the room.

I went through their stuff, snatching their blueprints from the desk, and searching the storage cabinet that was tucked safely in one wall. Skimming through that, I pulled out any interesting documents. Soon, there were too many for me to carry, so I decided to stuff the documents into the cabinet, and carry it with me.

I climbed out of the window which I had come from, closed it, and left an ice rose on the windowsill. They'd find that, and conclude it was again the avatar's work. Of course, the Rose would never melt. Avatar powers! Ahh, I love my job.

I pointed at the sky, and sent a red flare into the sky, warning the police something was wrong. I jumped off of the roof as soon as I heard the sirens.

Mako POV

I am a cop, so I guess it would make sense that I would be up at three in the morning in a stranger's house after a showdown. Me and five other policemen who were alarmed by a red flare that had come up out of nowhere split up, and each found our own way into the house. I had happened to find a nice window on the second floor. I gasped when I saw what was on the windowsill. It was a beautiful rose of ice, and I was in awe.

I suddenly didn't want anyone else to have it.

Bolin POV

I was eating crackers with Pabu and watching a romantic movie when Mako walked in the house. "Yay! Mako is home. Want a cracker?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw did you already brush your teeth Mr. I Get To Stay Up Till Four Cuz I Am A Police Man!" I playfully threw a cracker at him. He flinched, which surprised me. But what surprised me even more is that when he did flinch, a rise of ice came into my view. "Mako, who gave you that rose? Geez, were you skipping your job to go hang out with a waterbender again?"

"No, that's not it. I got this from the avatar. It was a piece of evidence left from a crime scene." Mako stated to Bolin's awe.

"No way!" I cheered.

"Way."

I watched Mako as he got a flower vase, filled it with water, and set the ice rose inside. "There," he said, satisfied, "now it will be a special rose."

"Awwww Mako. That's cute. Wait, what if the avatar is a girl? I mean come on, no guy would make a glass rose as a piece of evidence!"

My eyebrows seemed to wiggle on their own as Mako blushed. I love it when Mako shows his softer side. He pull be quite cute sometimes. "Well, I guess I am falling in love with her without even seeing her face, the way she looks, or anything. But the way she fights, they way she leaves little snippets and bread crumbs leading to her being, the way she doesn't seem to mind nobody knowing who she truly is..." He sighed, and walked into his room, muttering goodnight, and leaving me in shock and envious of his feelings.

And that's all I am going to write today! (7 hours of sleep for me, like a boss.)

Any comments? Suggestions? Grammar Nazis? Just leave all of that stuff in the comments below and don't forget to follow me!

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. Enjoy! Btw, my Wattpad story will be updated sooner than this one. Check it out! Scarlet Rose greenqueen14

Bolin POV

"Hey guys!" I called as I entered the cafeteria. My entire group of friends greeted me in return, and I sat down at the table. "So, how's life been for you all? I mean, if you asked me it would be a boring question, but..."

"Mine has been quite boring as well," a stunningly beautiful girl with long, blonde hair said. If she was a bender (which she wasn't) nobody would ever stand in her way.

"That's nice, Rose," I complimented her, and her face tinted pink just a tad. "Anyways, you wouldn't believe what happened in my free period this morning. So there was-"

"But," she started, looking at everyone at the table," I've heard that the avatar has been quite busy with their crime-stopping talents. Look at this." Pulling out the news article from a few weeks ago, she continued. "Apparently these criminals were going to blow up the Aang monument, but she stopped them. But the funny thing is..." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Um, Rose?" I waved my hand in front of her face from across the table. She grabbed it, and pulled me closer to the point our noses were almost touching. My breath shortened, and I turned beat red. Her eyes were a deep pink and they were absolutely breath-taking.

"In every other crime scene, there has been an Ethereal Rose. This time, there wasn't." She looked dead into my eyes from what must've been forever, and said softly, with everyone watching us but none able to hear. "Do you have that rose, Bolin?"

I froze. What do I do?

"I f-forgot I-I had to do so-something with my brother. C-cya later!" I raced away with all of my friends staring at us in knowing shock.

I raced over to Mako's table, and slammed my hands on the hard wood. "Mako, I need to talk to you. Kinda sorta alone right now maybe."

Mako, in shock, told his friends he'd be right back, and quickly followed me. As a walked out of the cafeteria, I caught Rose's gaze, and she smirked at me.

Mako POV

I was both angry and shocked. No, I hadn't gotten the message he wanted to give me yet, but the way he smaller his hands on the table and how he had made me look like an idiot in front of my friends. Especially Korra. Wait no, not Korra, definitively not her. Why am I every thinking about her?

I focused back on Bolin. "What?"

He looked at me, wide-eyed. "This really smart and pretty girl called Rose sits at my table, and she kind of... figured out what we are keeping the 'thing', and I don't know how she figured it out but she did and now I don't know what to do and-"

"Calm down, I don't understand what you're saying. Say it again, but slowly." I repeated.

"Somebody knows that we are keeping it, Mako."

My eyes widened, and I could tell my eyes were darkening because Bolin was slowly creeping away from me. I sighed, and he seemed to relax a little. I was too tired to give him a real lecture about it.

"Why on earth did you tell them?" I asked, frustrated.

"I-I didn't tell anyone! I knew that if we told, we'd be sent to jail. That Rose girl figured it on her own." I started freaking out. "Oh my gosh we are going to be roommates with murderers and thieves! I will never be able to get a joooob!" He started bawling, and I took him home for the rest of the day to calm him down. Little did we know a certain girl was listening in on the entire thing.

"Ok, so we know the person who figured us out, correct?" I asked Bolin, who was feeding Pabu some crackers again on the couch beside me.

"Yeah. Her name is Rose Lingruna, and that is with a soft g, Mako." I scowled at him while staring at the ice rose that was kept on the coffee table. It just looked so lovely. I couldn't believe that such a thing could possibly ruin our lives.

"Great. Maybe I can get some information on her at the police office. For now, make sure your girlfriend doesn't get in the way of my life."

How did that girl figure it out?

I stood up, grabbed the rose, and walked into my room. It had already sucked that she had caught us, but the fact that I had no idea how she did was driving me crazy.

I closed the door behind me, and jumped onto the bed, sighing. No, it wasn't a very expensive bed because Bolin and I had never really gotten enough money to replace it, but it did remind me of his element and I laid on top of the black and red sheets.

Maybe I should just destroy it completely. It would be better that way.

With that thought in my mind I lit the ice rose in my hand on fire. I thought it was over when it melted into my hand, but I was wrong. The rose slowly refroze, and that wasn't even the most surprising part, when it completely refroze, the edges of the petals were sprinkled with a red color. It almost looked like it was on fire again, but it wasn't. It was ten times more beautiful, and I found myself falling asleep with it in my grasp.

Korra POV

It was just after school. It was a painfully normal day, and a painfully normal walk to my apartment. When Mako had left with Bolin, they hadn't come back. This, above other things scared me. What if they had been kidnapped? What if something happened to them?

I had mastered all of the elements by the time I was 11, including metal bending. I knew that that was the avatar record. Well, excluding lightning and stuff. That was why my trainer Tennsion entrusted me with the four element stones.

But what can I say? I just have my God-given talent. Kind of like the popstar Deonce. The point is; I thought I was prepared for everything.

Until it came.

I had just entered my apartment and shut the door when I started feeling hot. My body started shaking, and before I knew it, I was on the floor, holding onto my chest.

"Come on, you're stronger than this, Korra! Keep it together!"

It was pain. I was paralyzed, unable to move other than a quiet scream escaping my lungs. My head was on fire, and it was like the walls were caving in on me. Dizzy. Nauseated. But most of all, I was scared. I was scared that I might even die from this sudden terrible feeling. I was not used to this kind of pain. I guess you could say it was painfully new.

Then suddenly the pain started to cease. My head still hurt like hell, but that was the one thing that stayed with me.

Then, all the sudden, something to the side of my vision came to life, and I jumped around to see it, on edge and sweaty from the sudden pain. It was my fire element stone which I had been granted and entrusted to protect. It's symbol that had been black since I had gotten it glowed amber. It also had a smaller symbol within. It read: four elements granted with a wizard's touch. Fire: Mako.

What? What on earth did he have to do with all of this? Too tired to think any longer, I slink onto my bed and fell to sleep.

Bolin POV

I was sitting down in the couch doing tricks with Pabu and I was beginning to lay down when he suddenly growled. I jumped in fright. "What is it, Pabu?" I followed his gaze to find a slight glow coming from Mako's room. "What on earth..?"

I again jumped when I heard a sudden thud that came from above me, like a chair crashing to the floor. Both Pabu and I looked to the ceiling as we heard quiet screams of pain that sounded kind of familiar. Even though the voice sounded oddly familiar, he didn't quite know where to place it. "Should we get the police, Pabu?"

For some reason the thing I just said bounced around in my head wrong. Especially because the screaming noise had stopped. If I ever actually needed the police anyways, I would just get Mako. He is a policeman after all.

? POV

I could feel it. The Firestone had been unlocked, and it was soon to be mine. Very soon, in fact... I laughed mercilessly and smirked. Soon.

Korra POV

If anything, I was puzzled, confused, and still sore from last night. The pain had messed with me, and I was tense and on edge as ever.

I wasn't paying attention to anyone at my table until Mako touched my shoulder, and I jumped. "Jesus, Mako, don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him. It was then I realized that all of my friends were staring at me, including Ruse, my brother.

"Korra. Are you okay? Do I need to move on with you again?" Ruse teased

"Uh, no thank you! Haha, and yes I am alright. What part of me isn't?" I smiled brightly for good measure, and returned to eating my food. Everybody followed suit, except for Mako, who leaned on and whispered into my ear.

"I know you aren't alright." My eyes widen. Shit, if he knew... Whit. What if he did? His name was on the Firestone. Could it really be him that caused me so much pain?

It was then his turn to look at me in confusion, and then going red as I held his hand. He looked at me, and I looked at him back for a second. We both looked away, though I could tell that both of us never wanted to let go of the hand we were holding. It calmed me, and I realized that I may have fallen in love.

Wait. That didn't sound right. The last time I said that my whole life was thrown into chaos, and I never wanted that to happen again. I absolutely, positively couldn't fall in love with him.

Why do I feel like I am lying to myself?

I stood up when lunch ended, and let go of Mako's hand. I can't I won't. It will not be like last time; I am sure.

Bolin POV

Sitting at my lunch table today was torture. At the beginning, it was nice, but then Rose sat down, and said to me, loud enough for the table to hear. "We're pals, right Bolin? Wait- don't answer that. I know we are. I was wondering if you, because you are a pal, that you want to come to a party this weekend?"

I was confused, but when Rose looked me in the eye with all of our friends watching, I knew that I wasn't given an option. I was to go, or the rose would be spilled to the world. "Sure, I'll go." He hated feeling like this, always being taken advantage of when Mako want around, but he just wasn't able to change that. His enemies knew him well, and will be the death of him one day.

After lunch, I met up with Mako. "Hey bro. Just so you know I am going to a party on Friday night, just making sure you're okey dokey with that plan. Mako?" I waved my hand across his face, but then I suddenly noticed his face was a little red.

Snapping out of it, he looked at me. "You what?" His gaze hardened and he blushes more when I wiggled my eyebrows. "What are you doing Bolin?"

"Awwww big bro liiiikes someone! Who is it? Is she cute?" I asked him question after question, and he was beet red by the time I finished them.

"Oh come on, if you don't tell me.."

I was caught off guard when he looked behind me. I turned around to see Korra on her skates. What? I looked back and forth between the two.

"Oh, hey Bolin! Uh, h-hey Mako..." I nearly fell to the floor fangirling when I saw both of them blush. Sure, I was a little jealous of them, but they were made for each other. I need to discuss this with Asamj and see what she thinks. We both had the same track minds.I may have to give them both a shove in the right direction. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible day after all.

If only I knew what was to come.

Don don doooooon!

Next chapter Bolin goes to the party while Mako and Korra spend some time together, but doing what together exactly? *you will hate me in the next few chapters sorry! XD*

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary so far: maki and his brother were forced to get an education at Aang Academy. Depressed by this, mako thinks all is lost until Secret Avatar Korra crashes into them. They finally fit in at the school thanks to her help, but the peace doesn't last long. A girl named Rose catches the brothers red-handed with an ethereal rose, made and somehow connected to the avatar. Will they manage to keep it a secret?

Korra POV

I was in my apartment, studying. Who knew math could be so hard! Professor Sokka was always goofy and going going off track in class, but he worked us to the bone all the same. Typical awesome teacher. In fact, I'd heard rumors in class that Sokka was the avatar's brother in law. Now isn't that crazy!

"Subtract both y's, flip the remainder, simplify the z's, and them together..." Math has almost the same feel as stopping crime. Difficult, but accomplishable if you put your mind to it. That reminds me...

The filing cabinet! I had stolen it from the criminals, and I hadn't gotten to look at it for weeks since I had taken it. I looked around my apartment in search of it. "Not here, not there. Oh, I know!" The spirit world. I had a cozy house there, and I was sure nobody else would be able to break in to it. It was the safest place in the world.

I sat down on the dirty beige carpet and meditated. Clear your mind, Korra.

Don't think of anything but your destination. Calm.

With other thoughts like these, I drifted off into The spirit world. When I appeared in the realm, I opened my eyes to find myself in my beautiful tree house mansion. All of my important belongings were kept there.

I walked toward a cabinet and took out a dark oak box around the size of a shoe box. I opened it up, and found the place to keep the element stones. They were all a dark color, and had inscriptions of their element on them.

'When they are activated,' Tennsion had said, 'they will appear before you, glowing. But these stones are very powerful, and must not be activated. For instance,

If the Windstone was activated by an airbender, all masters of that element will be able to feel the sensation of their powers being magnified.'

'I've got it,' I had replied with attitude.

I took the Firestone out of my pocket, and placed it in the empty slot it had been in. "Now that that's done, time to get busy! I jumped down to the basement and there I found the filing cabinet. I was so concentrated on not tripping up the stairs with the box in my head that I didn't notice Iro standing in the middle of the room.

"Whew, that was a good workout. Aaaah! I screamed, startled by his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering about. The question is, why are you back?"

"Well, a couple weeks ago I busted some criminals, and I took this tin can with me for portant documents in it," I pounds the top of it. "I came to look through the files."

"So you hid it in the spirit world? How very clever if you. Do you mind if a couple friends and j help you?" He asked, pointing to outside.

"Sure! Any hands would be. Great help." As he left to get the door, I started to get files out.

We'd been searching for hours. Most of the paperwork had been from past events, so we were kind of sol at the moment. Well, that held until we reached the bottom.

"Look, look!" A friendly monkeycat spirit called. "I think I found something!" The spirits all watched as I read it over.

Black Sun report

Subject Lingruna -moth- onto rose capture. BS officials donkey a horde, attack bird and farret apart inch - 380 Birchwood stockingholm. Drip lauding. Piling jibber fox farret and bird.

-moth out-

Black Sun Report

Subject Lingruna -moth- confirmed flower. Farret affirms horde.

1-5-9:00-1-5-9:00-XXX

"I don't understand," I said as I skimmed through it again and again. What could that mean? How is it a crime? "It might as well be in a different language."

Iro hummed, pouring a cup of tea for us. "Maybe it just needs time to open up to you.

Not all puzzles can be solved with a concentrated mind; you'll end up too frustrated to continue."

"That is very wise, Iro, but I need to solve this now. Is there anyone in the spirit world who could help us?" I asked, really concerned.

"Yes, there happens to be one. However, I think it's best if you figure it out with the spirit instead of just handing it the paper," he paused to sip his tea. "It will help you grow stronger mentally. It's a good thing all of the spirits love you, or you would be sol," he chuckled as I scowled.

"Fine, where to?"

The journey only took a few hours, but we soon arrived in a beautiful Forrest, with caterpillars the size of large stuffed animals crawled about.

"It's the avatar!"

"Amazing!"

"Is she in trouble again?"

I heard the voices of the insects as I followed Iro. Though he waved at them and said his greetings, I kept quiet and stared at the back of his head. Before I knew it, we were at our destination.

"Greetings," I called to the giant green maiden, and she smiled back at me.

"Let's begin, avatar."

It was a long night. We discussed, argued, agreed, and just randomly talked about our worlds. In the end, we found out quite a lot. Here is the somewhat translated version:

-Black Sun (gang?) report-

Subject Lingruna (writer) -moth (code name)- some party, some sort of person going. Attacking 380 Birchwood Country (we don't know)Someone's going to party, has a rose...?

That was all that we could find. Even with this information, I was really worried. Who were Farret and Bird? Her head was wrinkled in confusion.

As the sun was rising I returned to my shabby apartment, but thankfully it was bugless. Thank god. I whined in self pity when I realized I couldn't get even a drop of sleep. It was time to get ready for school, and I was already running late.

What a horrible Wednesday. Everyone was babbling like there weren't people trying to kidnap them. Nobody was worried about criminal affairs. They all had it easy. "Too god damn ignorant is what I say," I mumble to myself through my teeth.

Bolin's POV

The party on Friday was going to be a blast. Well, at least that's what they told me. Good thing none of them were in my health and elemental tonics class.

"Good afternoon my water and earth bending family," Professor Katara chimed in her charming elderly voice. "Today we will be doing a huge favor for the police department. Before you ask questions, I will be pairing you up into pairs. Sukiro and Maniro, Sachi and Minho, Korra and Bolin, Asachi and Sui.." While she finished pairing us up, Korra and I stared at eachother.

We were soon dismissed to work on our assignment which was on page 45 of our textbooks. We were apparently supposed to create goggles of intention out of our bending and a pair of 3D movie theatre glasses. They were supposed to allow you to see a person and their intentions of writing a certain letter.

"Ok! Let's get a move on," I said. When I got no reaction, I turned towards Korra. "Hey, are you alright?"

I doubted she was. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed lost in thought, staring at the book. She turned up and saw me staring at her, which was kind of embarrassing. Being caught staring at a pretty girl was weird, but it made me feel kind of tingly in my chest.

"Right," she said, "now we need to do this at the same time. Bolin, I want you to make very very very fine dust, okay?" I nodded yes and put all of my concentration on crushing a rock the size of my fist. Korra was busy mixing together a solution of different chemicals. She took her mixture and set it in a burner, and flipped the switch on.

I had finished my crushing by then, and looked over at her to see what she was making. It was a pretty pink, and when she bent it out of the burner, she didn't get all of it completely. Weird.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

We combined our two elements and the 3D glasses, and kept compressing it. The wet dust found its way into very solid thing, while the water wound in the eye holes that we had taken the lenses out of before we began. We were almost done when I saw the leftover water, barely visible, float into one of Korra's water flasks that all waterbenders keep in handy.

What is going on around me?

We cleaned up, and took the newly formed glasses back to Katara.

"This looks great, you two. A+."

I grinned. "Yes! High five, Korra!" Our hands slammed together and we laughed. We sat down, and since we had free time, I decided to chat with her.

"So, how did you end up at this school Ms.

Korra?"

"Really Bolin? Just call me Korra. I was originally from the southern water tribe. After I mastered what I could with my element in the south, I traveled with my brother to the north, going all over the world in our journey there. We had a few bumps along the way, but it was all well in the end. After training in the north, Ruse and I came to Republic City and enrolled in this school." She summarized her life in a sentence, which was crazy.

It seemed interesting, and he wanted to know about some of her journey. "What was one of your supposed 'bumps' Then? It all seemed so nice." I could feel her eyes searching mine for the reason I would ask that. When she seemed satisfied, she answered.

"There was this one time that our airship crashed in a fire nation village. The ship took a week to be repaired. While everyone else was busy repairing it, I explored the village, and happened to meet a small boy that was about me age.

"He was poor, and when I gave him a bag off apples we immediately became friends. I discovered that he was a firebender, and as we talked I fell more and more in love with him. I guess he did the same. By the time the airship was fixed, we were head over heels and promised to see eachother again."

"And that boy... Did you ever see him again?"

"I haven't. Not yet, anyways."

The bell rang, and we were dismissed. Korra left before me and I followed with an awes expression. Korra was sooooo awesome!

I got back home to see Pabu on the couch, waiting for me. It looked as if he was asking to cuddle up in my arms. "No tv today Pabu. I want to teach you some new tricks!" I chirped. I sat down on the carpet, and shoved the coffee table away with my feet. Pulling out some crackers, I said "Roll over, Pabu!" He did what he was told, and stared back at me with an expression that somehow broke my heart.

I suddenly didn't have the enthusiasm to continue. Why was I so depressed? I thought about Korra's story, and I slowly came to the conclusion that it was because I hadn't loved anyone but my brother, really, and being able to promise your future to someone of your past took a lot of faith.

"Why am I being so mushy gushy?" I started bawling like a kid. It wasn't a serious cry, and I never actually dropped at tear, but thinking that I did helped some. After that,

I crawled onto the couch with Pabu and fell asleep without waiting for Mako to come home.

It was party night. I don't exactly know what kind of party, so I guess I just kind of guessed. Wearing a black jacket and dark green jeans, I waited for Rose and the others. They came a couple minutes later and we all walked into the house together.

The door was the last normal thing I would be seeing for a long time.

Yay for cliffhangers! Anyways, after this little party and stuff, we will be getting more on the trail of Korra's love life.

Until next time.


End file.
